


The Better Deal

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Kink Bingo 2011 [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wants to shave his head.  Gerard wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the shaving/depilation square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/36661.html). Also on [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/51517.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/42770.html).

Gerard's drawings of Frank never did him justice. They were fun in their own way - giving him a more angular, stylized look did get his personality sometimes - but as he shaded in a lock of his hair with a black marker, he sighed wistfully.

Mikey nudged his leg. "He's just in the bathroom."

It wasn't unkind or snappy, even though they'd been on the road for a while and they were all sagging. Gerard smiled without looking up. "Yeah."

"Hey, Gee!"

Speaking of. "What?"

"Is the road straight for a while?"

Gerard looked up and exchanged a puzzled look with Ray, who had his phone in his hands. Ray leaned over and peeked out the door to the front. He nodded.

"Yeah," Gerard called back. "Why?"

"Thanks!"

Mikey raised an eyebrow, and Ray frowned. But nobody moved until a buzzing came from the bathroom. They all jumped to their feet like it was choreographed.

"Is he shaving?" Ray asked as he stumbled behind Gerard. "Now?"

The door to the bathroom was open, so everyone could easily see Frank holding something to his head.

"The fuck?" Frank asked, dropping his hand as the other three crowded behind him.

Gerard yanked at his hand. Frank tugged back.

"Try not to cut yourself open." Mikey pulled the plug from the outlet by the mirror. "I don't know how many Band-Aids the first aid kit has."

Ray snorted. "Band-Aids? Try stitches."

Frank gave them the finger, and Gerard managed to get whatever it was out of his hand. An electric razor. Right. But it had a little comb on the top, probably to keep from taking absolutely everything off. Gerard ran his finger over it; just plastic, but the spiky end was kind of awesome.

Mikey yawned, and he and Ray drifted back toward the front.

"Dude, come on," Frank said, grabbing for the razor again.

But Gerard slipped past him and rubbed Frank's head. "I like your hair."

"It grows back, you know."

Gerard sighed and tipped his head against Frank's shoulder. Frank nudged him and shifted his weight to balance Gerard better.

"How about this," Gerard said. "Tomorrow's a hotel night. I'll do it."

"Yeah?"

Gerard nodded, playing with a lock of Frank's hair. The contrast between it and his skin was pretty cool. "So you won't get hair all over the bus."

"What? I was going to dump it all in Ray's bunk." Frank grinned, but he put the razor in a bag. "Show him for stealing my last beer."

"Because you don't steal his beer all the time."

Frank snorted and kissed Gerard's cheek. "You really want to?"

Gerard dragged a thumb over Frank's arm. Frank trusting him to take all his hair off and not fuck it up. What else could he say?

"Yeah. I really do."

-

The after-show buzz still danced across Gerard's skin as he slipped the hotel key in the lock. Frank rocked back and forth, his baggy jeans swinging with him, and Gerard could see his dirty knees through the gaping holes.

"Dude, relax." Gerard pushed the door open and got the stale-fresh smell of new hotel room in his nose. "You've still got to take a shower."

"Really?" Frank fidgeted. "But I'll have to wash after we're done anyway."

Gerard stepped inside, tossing his bag by the bed. "You don't want to take a shower? You?"

Frank rolled his eyes, but he was already shucking off his shirt. "This from the guy who won't shower for a week before dyeing his hair."

"What? It holds better that way."

As Frank kicked off his jeans, he jogged into the bathroom. The fluorescents washed him out, made the contrast between his ink and his skin that much stronger. "You're coming, right?"

Yeah. Because Gerard would say no to a shower with Frank. He bent to undo his boots. "Just a second."

By the time his clothes were in a pile, Frank was already in, sighing against the tile with closed eyes. Gerard slid past the gap in the curtain - he didn't want to let too much cool air in - and grabbed Frank's shampoo. He worked some of it between his hands, then started rubbing it in. Frank moaned and leaned into his hands.

"Why don't we do this all the time?" he said.

"Because you're impatient," Gerard replied, but he smoothed Frank's hair fondly.

Frank reached behind him to poke. "I'll remember that the next time you're begging to get off."

"Dude, do you want to do this tonight or not?" Gerard wriggled away, pulling his hands back and flicking suds in Frank's direction. Not that he'd care.

Frank went still, and Gerard slid his fingers back in. It really was nice, getting to slide his hands over Frank's scalp not during the heat of the moment. Gerard added fingernails lightly to see what Frank would do.

Let out a pornographic moan, apparently. A quick check and...yeah, Frank was hard. He grabbed for one of Gerard's hands, but Gerard eased back again and gently nudged Frank under the water.

"Come _on_ ," Frank groaned. "Just a quick handjob."

Gerard laughed. "See? Impatient."

After a few seconds, when Gerard was sure the shampoo was out of his hair, he turned off the water. Frank turned and pressed his boner against Gerard's hip, but Gerard pushed him back again.

"Hair first," he said. "But if you're good, maybe something after."

Frank looked down at Gerard's own half-hard state and back up. "Maybe."

"Yeah." Gerard gave a fake yawn, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm sleep-deprived, you know."

Frank poked him in the ribs and giggled. Gerard grinned back at him and pulled the shower curtain away.

As Frank ran a towel over his hair, Gerard grabbed the razor from where Frank had set it on the counter. He caught sight of a piece of paper, and when he unfolded it...oh, Spanish. And upside-down. He turned it a couple of times and started to read.

"It's not that hard," Frank said.

He'd just made it to the part about the different attachment sizes when the paper disappeared from his fingers. "Hey!"

"Don't overthink it. Seriously."

Gerard pointed at the toilet. "Sit down. Or I'm calling Mikey, and he'll hold you down."

Frank raised an eyebrow, but he sat on the toilet. "While we're both naked?"

He had a point. Gerard jogged into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To jerk off!" Gerard poked through his bag. Huh, apparently he did have some clean underwear left.

"Asshole!"

Gerard slipped it on. Normally, he didn't bring boxers on tour - his pants were usually too tight for them, and he and Frank never wore clothes when there were alone - but the fabric dragged a little rough over his hard-on, and he took a breath.

Okay. He could do this.

Frank crossed his arms as Gerard walked back in the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Gerard grabbed the razor again, and the little oil bottle the instructions had mentioned. He carefully squirted out a dab and ran the small brush from the bag over the top.

"It doesn't need to be perfect, you know."

"I know," Gerard said, sticking his tongue out from the side of his mouth and going slower. "But I want it to be."

Frank huffed and set his towel around his shoulders. His hair stuck up a little, and in the slightly foggy mirror, it looked like a mohawk. Gerard swallowed.

"It's just hair," Frank said. "It'll come back."

Gerard turned around and smiled. "I know." He walked over with the razor and a comb and ran his hand over Frank's hair one more time, and then over the towel around his shoulders. "What's this for?"

"So we don't get hair everywhere?"

"Right, right." He hovered the hand with the razor over the back of Frank's head. "You don't think...we could get someone to do this."

Frank twisted around, and his expression softened as he looked up. He grabbed Gerard's hand, and Gerard held it with the other hand, dragging his thumb over the letters on Frank's fingers.

"I trust you," Frank said simply. He squeezed Gerard's hand and let go. "And it's my hair. Not much to fuck up."

Gerard snorted, but he pat Frank's shoulder and turned the razor on.

It wasn't like he'd never done something like this before. He and Mikey had screwed around with their hair enough times that they'd cut some of it on their own. But this was Frank's _entire head_. It was such a beautiful head. And he trusted Gerard with it.

Still, before he moved forward, Gerard touched the razor to the back of his hand. It buzzed, but it didn't hurt at all. Left him feeling a little tingly, if anything. Unless there were tangles, it probably wouldn't be bad.

He turned off the razor. "Oh yeah. You should probably comb your hair."

Frank squirmed a little. "God, Gee."

"I know, sorry." He handed the comb to Frank, and as he grabbed the attachment from the sink that Frank had had on the razor last night, Frank combed through his hair hard, making little noises when he hit snarls. But there wasn't much, so after a few seconds, it hung straight and damp.

Frank held the comb back up. "Happy?"

Gerard turned on the razor again, but this time, he didn't wait. He just ran the comb carefully down the back and pushed the razor in. The razor would work best if it went at its own pace, or so said the instructions, so Gerard let it go. Locks fell on his hand, and it tickled and itched, but he brushed it away and kept his hand steady. Wasn't much different than drawing, really. Just the right amount of pressure, and straight lines. And occasional breaks to make sure he hasn't fucked up too badly; only here, he recombed the hair to make sure he wasn't leaving weird long strands behind.

When Gerard tipped Frank's head forward, he felt rather than heard Frank's shuddering breath, and the way Frank grabbed for his bare leg, rubbing his fingers in. He didn't let go when Gerard went back in. With the buzzing razor in his hand, and the hard plastic comb between his teeth, every movement of Frank's seemed doubled, and more than once, Gerard had to take a break and breathe. Of course, every time he did, Frank's hand inched up, so it didn't really help. But it was better than coming in his underwear.

And the way Frank's head felt under his palm, when Gerard wiped away the loose strands. The attachment left a little bit of hair behind, and it was both spiky and soft under his free hand. It was all Gerard could do to keep from speeding up; he wanted to run his hands over the whole thing.

Which is why he was a little surprised when he tipped Frank's head back up to get his bangs and saw there was nothing left. He turned off the razor and brushed away the rest, then bundled up the towel. A lot of the hair had made it on there, and even though it stuck to the towel, it wasn't too hard to brush into the trash.

"Whoa."

Gerard looked up.

Standing in front of the mirror was Frank, still naked except for his tattoos, running a hand over his freshly buzzed hair. And it was buzzed more than shaved. Gerard's breath hitched. He looked like a fucking _teenager_.

Frank's eyes were directly on Gerard, and Gerard followed his gaze down to his arm. He was drawing his hand up and down his skin, shivering.

Frank dropped a hand to his dick - still hard enough to hammer nails, Gerard noted - and stroked once or twice. "Yeah?" he said.

Gerard didn't answer with words. Instead, he dropped to his knees right in front of Frank, wincing only a little as he hit the bathroom tile, and took Frank's cock into his mouth, fast and sloppy. Frank knocked the complimentary lotion and soap on the counter loudly and cried out, his fingers scrabbling for a grip. Since Gerard was done teasing, Frank came before he found something to grab onto, bucking into Gerard's mouth hard.

When he finally stopped gasping, Frank dropped to Gerard's level and pushed him onto the floor. "Your turn."

Frank gave a similar blowjob to the one he just received, but Gerard touched his freshly shorn head the entire time.

Obviously, he got the better deal.


End file.
